Revenge
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki plots revenge, it backfires, but in a good way. ShizNat.


**Revenge**

By DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Although I had that dream again (the one that would cause my death by naginata) I only own my imagination.

Notes: Why is it that the more sad, the more funny I try to write (even if it's not funny). As always forgive my grammar.

* * *

The woman is frustrating, she knows it. She has known Shizuru for several years already, so this shouldn't be a surprise. But it is. And it hurts. Some part of her was hoping (knowing) that when she appeared in front of her door she would be surprised and would give her a warm welcome. Not this, never this. Especially when the woman that was supposed to love her to death and beyond informed her that: _I'm sorry Natsuki, but I'm very busy with my study group maybe we could talk later. _And she could understand, maybe grumbling a little, if it weren't for the giggling sounds coming from Shizuru's room.

Crazy, stupid fangirls. And stupid Shizuru for ignoring her in favor of them. But this will not end like this!

It was true that when it came to Shizuru she had gave her some allowances, and that her behavior with the former kaicho could be called resigned, or even meek. Especially since the ending of the Carnival, as she felt guilty of her treatment of said kaicho. But Kuga Natsuki wasn't a push-over. So when the word REVENGE resounded in her mind the ice HiME smiled.

--

Fujino Shizuru liked to play games with Natsuki. It wasn't that she was cruel, it was just the fact that she enjoyed watching the dark haired girl sputtering and angry face, and the blushes were a nice bonus.

So when she told Natsuki to go, she wasn't exactly hoping that the girl do that. Actually she wanted the exact opposite; for Natsuki to force her way in, kick out the fangirls and (if she was really lucky) to have Natsuki throw her to the bed and... well, she had always had a vivid imagination. But her plan seemed to fail, for the only sound behind her door was silence for a while and then sure steps going away.

She couldn't explain the feeling of impeding doom that washed over her.

--

Two days later Shizuru found herself in Fuuka Gakuen, were she worked as the assistant of Himeno Fumi. Her job that morning had been simple, ignore the reports about certain history teacher showing herself with a hangover in the middle of a class (also Midori was late, but HiMEs tended to protect each other, so she ignored that fact too). Ignoring reports about certain redhead girl letting her girlfriend grope her in public (_and didn't that Tokiha girl had any sense of decorum?_ Said a girl that reminded Shizuru of Haruka). And ignoring the reports about two nuns causing fear among the students that went to church. (Shizuru had the very correct belief that Kikukawa-kaicho sends this reports to her just so she wouldn't had to deal with them herself).

Her morning was beyond normal. Everything seemed to follow the designs of every other morning. Until lunch, when the feelings of impeding doom from the previous nights came back with a vengeance, and the vengeance was... well, her worst fear, actually.

Kuga Natsuki, her lovely friend, was at that moment surrounded by fangirls. That wouldn't had phase Shizuru if not for the fact that Natsuki was laughing with them, and she seemed to be also accepting gifts and food. And, was she letting that teal haired girl hold her arm!? What had happened here? Her Natsuki was shy, and aloof, and... hers!

"She has been doing this the past two days" said the voice of Tokiha Mai, which to no one surprised had a Minagi Mikoto attached to her. Mikoto only gave a small nod of confirmation.

"I-I... Two days?" Maybe she had gone too far with her last game?

"Yes, she went to see you two nights ago, but when she came back she seemed different." With those last words she took Mikoto's hand and went away, if she was lucky her favorite lunch spot was free.

Different? Had her games finally done the unthinkable, had she finally lost the girl she loved? It wasn't fair; they had been progressing so well. Having dates, and just last week Natsuki had held her hand in public! Why did she have to ruin everything?

--

Natsuki was happy. After two grueling days of enduring fangirls, finally Shizuru was here. Now the tawny haired girl was going to a taste of her own medicine. Now she was going to feel the same jealousy that Natsuki felt when... wait, was she crying? Effectively Shizuru was crying, and seconds later, the former kaicho turned around and ran to the forest.

Natsuki disentangled herself from the fangirls and ran after Shizuru (thanks to being the newest star of the track team she lost the fangirls easily). Finding Shizuru wasn't as hard as she thought in the beginning, the girl seemed to go to a familiar place and she found her in the area where she hides her bike. If she needed more confirmation of Shizuru crying, the girl was at that moment sobbing against her bike.

"Shizuru?" No answer except from the attempts of calming the sobbing sounds. "Shizuru, talk to me."

Nothing, and when she tried to put her hand on Shizuru's back she shied away from the touch. And Natsuki's resolve of getting revenge disappeared in that instant (but how was she to know that it will affect Shizuru so?).

"I'm sorry, Shizuru. I shouldn't... I- I... I wanted... I just... You..."

At hearing Natsuki's distress Shizuru's tears stopped coming, and the sobs seemed to disappear. She turned around to face the dark haired girl. Natsuki was looking at the grass and kept trying to say something, anything that made sense. (She looked very cute.)

"It hurts! A lot. I mean, when you are with them, with anyone else. And I wanted you to know how it felt for me, but--" Something in Shizuru's brain clicked and a small smile appeared in her face.

"Natsuki is jealous." She couldn't believe that moment ago she was crying and now she wanted to laugh.

"I'm n-- YES! Terribly, you are mine, Shizuru. And I don't like that I have to share you with anyone else, especially that fangirl infected study group."

"Ok, I will tell them that I will not meet them again. That my girlfriend forbids it." With those words the former kaicho stood up and took the two steps that separated from Natsuki.

"Good." Said the dark haired girl while letting her arms surround Shizuru's waist, making the other girl reciprocate by putting her arms over her shoulders and starting to play with the dark tresses. The smile in Shizuru's face was incredible beautiful for Natsuki. Wait a minute. "GIRLFRIEND!?"

"Well if Natsuki says that I belong to her the least she could do is call me her girlfriend." A nod from Natsuki and a half smile made it clear that apart from the first surprise the idea of Shizuru being her didn't disturbed her at all. "Although Natsuki hasn't kissed me yet" A small kiss was the answer to her complain. "And Natsuki hasn't told me she loves me, either."

"I love you, Shizuru." Another kiss, a deeper one. Followed by a moment of silence, a long moment, so long that an eyebrow twitched and a 'oi!' was uttered.

"Of course I love Natsuki as well. Even thought she hasn't laid me on the grass and had her way with me."

"Don't push it Shizuru." And the most adorable blush tinted Natsuki's cheeks. Seconds later it disappeared, and Natsuki's eyes seemed to change. "Now, get on the bike, I will take you to your apartment."

"Ara?"

"I will have my way with you there." At those words Shizuru's blush won with its intensity, and the former kaicho said the first thing that came to her short-circuited brain.

"W-w-what about school?" (Wrong words.)

"You're right, well another day perhaps. Bye, Shizuru."

And laughing Natsuki left a stunned Shizuru in the forest. Happy that at least she could get some revenge.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: It's long... it seems that I'm writing slightly longer fics, compared to before. I feel realized.


End file.
